Rise of the Mudblood Dark Lord
by FantasyABC
Summary: Although beautiful, never forget... Lillies are poisonous. In which Voldemort was properly doing his job as a dark lord, and Dumbledore spoils his lions a little too much...resulting in a pissed of Lily.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

In a dark underground pathway of hogwarts, the sound of nothingness was painful as the situation was very awkward.

Hiding in the corner against the wall of the pathway together was the maradaurs, Severus, the headmaster, Malfoy, some death eaters and well... a very injured **ex** -dark lord.

No one knew what to say, the irony of this situation was incomprehensible to begin with and rendered their minds to be more or less functioning. To absorb in the information that lead up to... The unfortunate(?) advents would need quite a days work of explanation.

If it was in any other situation Sirius Black would certainly be screaming at the death eaters and start a dual, or something along those lines, but right now the only thing on his mind was getting out of this alive (even if it meant running away with his tail between his legs).

In this situation no one uttered a word, not even the boisterous and loud James. All he did- or could do was look around and try to keep his eyes open for any dangers that lurked.

Looking around he could see Lucius Malfoys eyes shine with intent.

And before anyone knew what was really going on. James took out his wand and aimed it at Malfoy, Malfoy expected it and fought back as they started to scream out spells. Chaos insued and hell knows what was going on anymore, not like they understood from the beginning...

Trying to stop them the headmaster knocked both of the boys wands out of their hands and a few others in the process.

"Lucius, Stop this instant!"

Anger visible on his face, Voldemort commanded.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Give me Severus." Lucius calmly said as he looked at James in the eyes, full of inconceilled contempment to the gryfindoor, but there was a hint of ugency in his tone.

Everyone was shocked Lucius Malfoy had just ignored Voldemort paying no head to him and instead asked for Severus.

"No." Not backing down James pulled the nearby Severus behind him protectively.

"You fool..." Lucius glared, clicking his tounge.

"Hm...Indead he is." A cold yet beautiful voice had sounded in the dark underground halls.

Surprised at the silky sounding voice all eyes went to its direction. Shock, Fear, Surprise, And other varied emotions formed on the faces of everyone, as they stared at the figure that had appeared before them.

Seeing that it was **her** Lucius quickly knelt to the ground to show which side he was now on.

Her untaimed blood red hair flowed briskly as she walked towards them in a flawless and dominating manner, and her green eyes sparkled as it accessed each of them- staring straight at them, dully. But of course with her actions she still maintained a smile, not genuine, no warmth, no kindness, it was just a plain smile.

A smile that was adorned on her face through all the years like a mask, which everyone had thought was her face- a face of kindness to all, and a warmth and beauty like no other.

The woman-no, she was still a girl, her baby fat was evident and her face clean and pure, but by no doubts even with her current looks she would undoubtedly grow even more beautiful in the future.

But beauty could not hide what was underneath, as everyone had realized her unpredictable manners and...dubious morals.

Looking at them her gaze fell to James, more precisely the person behind him.

The heavy atmosphere suddenly became lighter.

"Sevy..." As if the cold atmosphere and the blank tone had not existed, she, with her lightest voice and sweetest smile called out to him dottingly.

"L-lily..." Surprise flash through Severus's eyes followed by happiness and then confusion.

But before he could take any steps towards her, James blocked his way. Grabbing him and pulling Severus behind him protectively.

Honestly, who would ever think that a situation like this would ever happen?

No one.

Except maybe Petter...


	2. One

Tic, tock, tic, tock...

The old grandfather clock sounded through the quiet room.

Beside the window a girl sat on a chair- reading a book. Her green eyes glowed and shined as she swung her legs, humming to her self as she continued to read.

The scene would be worthy to be on Television as each movement were natural yet beautiful- but there was something wrong.

"What's the matter dear sister?"

A soft yet dull voice sounded behind her. A girl with long blonde hair and light blue eyes quietly walked into the room. Her ice blue eyes slowly assessed the room sensing something off.

Slightly smiling, Lily looked towards her older sister.

Their age gap was not much more then 2 years apart but with Petunias slim yet growing figure as well as her naturally tall height and long neck she appeared much more mature.

"Ah- Tuney... I didn't notice you."

Smiling sweetly at her older sister she placed her book down on a nearby table.

That was a lie and they both knew it.

"You 'never' do, cut it- no one is here except you and me. Is it that **boy** again? What did **you** do?"

Said Petunia somewhat accusingly, Lily came back for summer break and Severus wasn't with her. She hadn't seen that boy in at least 3 days. That never happened, it was strange; nerving even-and it worried her.

At the mention of his name Lily's ever 'vibrent' eyes flashed.

This put Petunia on gaurd.

Lily continued to smile, eyes like crescent moon.

"Nothing...We just had a little fight, but we'll make up..." She said cheerfully, by the tone of her voice. She sounded confident, yet in a sweet manner it made people believe...But Petunia knew differently.

"Hmm." Petunia nodded in understanding not wanting to walk further down the land mine. Something was indeed off, but she had no intention of seeking out any information further.

This has happened before, Lily and Severus having a small disagreement, but it never lasted more then a hour. Which ends up in Severus apologizing and Lily hugging him in her embrace.

Although the times when they had a disagreement could be counted less then the fingers on one of her hand, it was easy to see.

Well for her that is.

No one seems to realize it, not even their own parents.

Oh sweet, sweet Lily. With her Vibrant red hair and glowing green eyes...A tone like...

Sigh... If only that was it. Because she knew better; Because she wasn't Like everyone else...Unlike them she knows.

Her sparklingly green eyes were only bright because of the light that reflected, her lightly pink adorned cheeks feigned over the years looking more and more real; her gentle smile that had boys swoon and practically falling down at her feet was practiced and put on for so long that you couldn't tell if she didn't care of your presence, or hated your guts.

Not wanting to be in the presence of her dangerously moody sister she quietly slipped out the room to do her own business, hopeing that Severus would soon come to cool her down.

But he didn't.

He didn't even come back from Hogwarts.

That day- only a day after she talked to her, Lily went to Severus house.

That afternoon when Lily came back she didn't smile, neither a frown, no expression.

She remembered it was just as the same as before he came into her life...

And she knew...

This was not going to end well.


End file.
